


Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bratva, Bratva Skull, Bratva antes que la Bratva, El nombre de Skull es, Habra maldiciones, Jardani Jovonovich, La violacion no es grafica, Los Jovonovich son lideres de la Bratva, M/M, Mafia Roja, OP Skull, Omega Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Omega Verse, Pasado Secreto, Rusia - Freeform, Ruso Skull, Russian Mafia, Secret Identity, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric, Skull es alguien sediento de sangre, Skull es cruel detras de su mascara, Skull es un Cielo, Y una nube tambien, mafia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Huir de la Bratva es imposible, mas cuando eres el heredero.Jardani Jovonovich, el futuro lider de la mafia Bratva, un Cielo-Nube, tuvo que huir y dejar atras su herencia.En Italia, pasa por todo. Desde fingiendo ser un civil, hasta ser maldecido.Pero la Bratva antes que la Bratva, asi que Jardani, ahora Skull de Mort, tenia que tomar su lugar.
Series: Ideas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

**Author's Note:**

> KHR y la frase de "Bratva antes que la Bratva" no me pertenecen.

> **RED LIKE ROSES**

* * *

La Bratva de Rusia, era la mafia mas peligrosa y sangrienta del mundo. Su influencia se extendia por todo el mundo. Muchos paises estaban bajo su control, o al menos, el bajo mundo de estos. Muchos tambien le debian favores.

Muchos decian que la mafia Vongola era la mas influyente y peligrosa.

Pero solo aquellos que vivieron por bastantes años saben que ese puesto se lo lleva la mafia roja de Rusia.

La Bratva solo tenia un lema.

Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.

Bratva antes que la Bratva.

La misma palabra _Bratva_ significa hermandad.

La Bratva era lo mas importante. Y si llegas a traicionarla, ten por seguro que tu, y toda tu familia morira. Padres, esposa, ex-esposa, ex-novias, hijos, abuelos, tios. La Bratva encontrara a toda tu familia y la matara. Y, aunque casi nunca pasa, puede que ellos mueran rapido, pero ten por seguro que tu sufriras. Traicionar a la Bratva es un error que pocos han cometido.

La Bratva era una mafia sumamente antigua, activos desde la epoca de los zares y la Rusia Imperial, aunque no fue hasta recientemente que se nombraron asi mismo la _Bratva_. Al ser tan antigua, tenia un inmenso poder y una gran influencia.

Una mafia casi indestrictible.

Pero todo cambio un dia.

* * *

El nacimiento del heredero Jardani Jovonovich fue un hecho de celebracion y de alegria para la Bratva.

Cuando cumplio los 5 años y se revelo como un omega, eso no fue impedimento.

Sus familia lo entreno incluso aun mas para que estuviera protegido. Para ellos no habia duda de que Jardani iba a ser el proximo lider de la Bratva si o si.

Jardani estonces crecio siendo entrenado peor que un alfa. Tenia que ser mucho mas fuerte y mucho mas inteligente que un alfa para sobrevivir en un mundo que todavia tenia un par de prejuicios encontra los omegas.

Y Jardani supero todas las espectativas.

Siendo solo un niño, era capaz de derrotar a alfas mucho mas grandes que el. Y su relacion con las armas parecia un casamiento, pues siempre tenia una encima y su punteria era de temer.

Ademas era inteligente. Se le era facil aprender cosas y recordarlas. Tambien tenia un gran don para los lenguajes, entre ellos el italiano, el ingles y el mandarin.

Jardani se habia desarrollado como un perfecto lider para la Bratva.

No solo eso, Jardani mostraba que iba a tener una gran belleza cuando creciera.

Tenia un hermoso pelo color violeta que le llegaba a su cintura y unos ojos del mismo color y con un brillo que atraia a cualquiera. Y al ver el parecido inmenso que tenia con su madre, se podia deducir que iba a tener unas excelentes curvas y una cintura de avispa.

Sus padres estaban aliviados de que Jardani era tan fuerte y podia defenderse, los alfas estarian detras de el como si fuera el ultimo omega en el mundo.

No solo eso, Jardani tambien mataba sin remordimiento y era capaz de ver la peor tortura. Despues de todo, crecio en la mafia mas peligrosa y sangrienta, era obvio que iba a crecer asi. Su edad no era un problema a la hora de matar o de ver torturas.

Con 10 años, Jardani Jovonovich se iba encaminando a un futuro brillante en la mafia.

Pero todo cambio un dia.

* * *

Los traidores en la Bratva eran sumamente escasos. Si eran atrapados, y siempre lo eran, sabian lo que les esperaba a ellos y a sus familias. Sabian que no iban a escapar de lo que les esperaba si traicionaban a la Bratva. Debido a esto, los traidores en la Bratva eran cosas que no se veian. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no los hubiera.

Eso lo aprendio Jardani, escondido en el closet, viendo como su familia era masacrada y torturada frente a sus ojos por un traidor.

Yakov Sokolov.

Los ojos violetas de Jardani estaban derramando lagrimas mientras veia a su madre ser violada brutalmente por alfas y betas. Pasandoselo entre ellos como si fuera una botella de Vodka. Su padre estaba gritando de dolor al verla asi y a la vez, gritando por la tortura. Escuchar los gritos de sus padres, sus orgullosos padres, era algo que no olvidara.

Algo que no perdonara.

-¿Donde esta Jardani? -pregunto Yakov.- El pequeño crecera poderoso y hermoso. Un perfecto Cielo y un perfecto omega.

Jardani sintio un escalofrio.

-¡Hijo de puta! -le grito su padre, ganandose un golpe con el bate de metal.

-¡A-Alfa! -gritaba su madre, llorando al ver a su esposo asi. Llamando por su alfa.

Su padre tambien lloraba, viendo a su omega siendo violado sin poder hacer nada.

-Bien, no van a hablar. Era de imaginarse. -Yakov tenia una voz llena de lastima, pero no dudo en sacar la pistola y apuntar a su madre.- Proshchay.

**¡Pun!**

Solo se escucho el grito de su padre lleno de agonia al sentir su lazo romperse. Al ver a su amado muerto.

-Jardani. -susurro su padre, antes de ser disparado en la cabeza.

Jardani se puso las manos en su boca para tapar cualquier sonido. Llorando sin poder parar.

Las ultimas palabras de su padre fue su nombre. El nombre de su heredero. Llamandolo a el.

Jardani se hecho para atras, temblando de miedo y de dolor. Sus lagrimas seguian cayendo sin parar. Caian como cascadas, y eran las unicas siendo testigos de su sufrimiento y dolor.

Jardani ni escucho como Yakov y los demas se iban. Si, el no lo escucho, pero el no olvido.

Jardani recordaba cada rostro.

Recordaba cada traidor.

Recordaba a los 5 que violaron a su madre.

Recordaba a los 3 que torturaron a su padre.

Recordaba a Yakov Sokolov.

-Lo pagaran. Juro que lo haran. Algun dia, todos pagaran. En especial tu, Yakov Sokolov.

Jardani hizo su juramento mientras sus ojos se llenavan de un odio incontrolable. Su sangre cantaba en sed. Sus ojos brillaban con crueldad. Y sus manos temblaban por poder coger un arma y matar a todos.

El se iba a vengar e iba a recuperar a su Bratva.

**Bratva, yeshche do Bratva.**

* * *

Jardani no dudo en coger un arma y un poco de dinero tan rapido como pudo, y escapar tan pronto la mansion se vacio. Corrio sin parar, hasta que llego a las frias calles de su amada Rusia. Ya ahi, no le quedo mas que planear.

Jardani estaba solo.

Su familia asesinada.

Su Bratva robada.

Y su nombre era un peligro.

Por ahora, iba a tomar un poco de tiemoo antes de que todos se enteren que la Bratva habia caido en las manos de Sokolov, por lo que debia apresurarse y llamar a un aliado para que lo saque de su pais tan rapido como fuera posible.

Y asi lo hizo.

Habia un aliado en los cuales sus padres confiaban tanto, que estaban seguros en confiarle a Jardani, lo mas preciado que tenian los Jovonovich.

Jardani no dudo en robar un telefono de una pareja y llamar al hombre.

-¿Quien coño es? -dijo una voz ronca y llena de irritacion.

-Dyadya, soy yo, Jardani. -susurro.

-¡Jardani! ¿De donde demonios me llamas? -pregunto alterado.

-Me robe un telefono.

El silencio reino.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto preocupado.

La Bratva, y por ende los Jovonovich, eran sumamente ricos, ellos no necesitaban robar un telefono. Algo habia pasado.

-Un traidor. -susurro, escondiendose en el baño de aquel restaurante de donde se robo el telefono de la pareja.

-¡Maldicion! Jardani...ellos...

-Estan muertos. -solto, conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Maldita sea. -susurro.- ¿Donde estas? Voy a buscarte. Te escapaste, pero pronto iran a buscarte. Me explicas todo cuando te recoja.

Jardani dio su ubicaccion y regreso el telefono con la misma agilidad con la que se lo robo.

Solo tomo unos minutos para ser recogido. Al ver a aquel alfa al cual queria como un tio, Jardani corrio a sus brazos entre lagrimas.

-Lo siento, Jardani. -le susurro, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Con esto, comenzo la explicacion.

* * *

Su tio, Anton Volkov, rapidamente se puso a trabajar para sacarlo de Rusia en unas pocas horas y en su avion privado.

Ahora mismo, era demasiado peligroso para Jardani.

Yakov probablemente tenia mas aliados, por lo que habia mas traidores que querian sacar a los Jovonovich. Si Jardani se quedaba, iba a estar en mucho peligro, en especial siendo aun solo un niño.

La unica opcion que tenia era marcharse de su amada Rusia, entrenar y buscar aliados e informacion acerca de lo que paso. Informacion de quienes estaban trabajando encontra de los Jovonovich. Jardani solo podia esperar para poder obtener su venganza y para poder tomar el control de la Bratva una vez mas.

Jardani tuvo que darle la espalda a su hogar, a su madre patria, a su amada Rusia.

Anton lo envio a Italia y lo dejo a cargo de un circo que no era tan limpio como se creia. Eran informantes. Buscaban informacion y se la entregaban a Anton, quien los protegia y los ayudaba economicamente. Jardani entonces fue dejado a cargo de estas personas.

-Jardani, escuchame bien. Estas en peligro. Debes mantener un bajo perfil. Nadie puede sospechar quien eres. Ni una sola pista. Cambia todo en ti, esconde tu pasado, tu nacionalidad, tus llamas y tus sentimientos y pensamientos. Toma otro papel y esconde a Jardani Jovonovich.

Ante las palabras de su tio, Jardani no pudo hacer mas que darle la razon y aceptar.

Entonces, ¿otro nombre? Skull de Mort nacio. ¿Pasado? Fue acogido por el circo. ¿Nacionalidad? Italiano, por lo que se podia ver. ¿Llamas? El era un civil, no sabia de la mafia o de las llamas. ¿Nube? Escondio sus llamas de Cielo y dejo a relucir sus llamas secundarias. ¿Omega? El era un simple beta. ¿Apariencia? Se corto su preciado cabello, se maquillo y se puso esos estupidos aretes. ¿Sentimientos y pensamientos? Detras de su estupida y debil mascara, se esconde la sed de sangre y la sed de tomar un arma y matar.

Se creo toda una nueva persona.

Skull de Mort era un civil que fue acogido por el circo y crecio ahi, por lo que se convirtio en un stuntman encima de una motocicleta que creaba acrobacias dignas de llevarlo a una tumba. Un civil que no sabia que tenia unas fuertes llamas de Nube. Tenia una personalidad gritona y arrogante, cuando en verdad era sumamente debil y miedoso. Era un simple beta, demasiado sonriente y demasiado inocente.

Pero detras, detras se escondia Jardani Jovonovich.

Y el iba a pintar las calles de su amada Rusia de rojo. Rojo con la sangre de sus enemigos.

Por algo los llamaban la mafia roja.

Y ese era su plan.

Pintar el mundo de rojo.

Rojo como las rosas.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Bueno, primero lo primero, la frase de Bratva antes que la Bratva fue sacada de la novela Bratva, que es Larry Stylinson.
> 
> Segundo, me encanto el nombre de nacimiento de John Wick y tuve que usarlo XD
> 
> Proshchay, segun Google, significa Goodbye, que es adios pero decidi escribirlo en ingles y pues salio Proshchay. Aqui todos sabemos que Google Translate apesta asi que meh. Dyadya significa Uncle, que es tio. Todo segun San Google.
> 
> Y la pareja ideal de este fic es Arcobaleno/Skull(Jardani), siendo todos los Arcobalenos hombres y alfas, y Skull/Jardani siendo el unico omega.
> 
> Creo que eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado este one shot que no, no va a ser continuado, lo siento 😢.
> 
> Mis historias, al menos una gran mayoria de ellas, se pueden adoptar porque yo no las seguire.
> 
> Solo me queda decir que gracias por leer mis locas ideas.


End file.
